


A unforgivible Sin

by XxBlueNightxX_SexyAnimeGurl



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Classroom Sex, M/M, Others to be added - Freeform, Porn, Satan is sneaky, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxBlueNightxX_SexyAnimeGurl/pseuds/XxBlueNightxX_SexyAnimeGurl
Summary: An unforgiving Sin....Being raised in a Christian house was too much for twins Run and Yukio Okumura. The two were never able to express their affection for each other. Now with Fujimoto dead how will love unfold for the brothers





	A unforgivible Sin

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS TO:  
> MY COUSIN  
> CLOAKS  
> RANDOLPH HERNANDEZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by my friends  
> Natalie Chavez  
> Zaria Gipson  
> Kylen Stanley-Bell  
> Natalie Huezo  
> Lyneth Flores  
> Ke'vaughn Harris Jr  
> Caroline  
> Taishon Gordan

Rin woke up to Yukio's tail around his waist and the fluffy part in his mouth. "Bleh, Yuki wake up and can you please unravel your tail commanded Run and Yukio obeyed. "Ugh... Nii-san why would you make me have sex with you until we passed out", Yukio said in a half sleep voice. "No reason at all it's just you keep teasing me and I couldn't take it anymore" Rin said as he kissed Yukio. "At least no one saw us" teased Yukio as he made Rin moan from rubbing his member. Still they thought no one saw.

Yukio began his lesson in the anatomy of Hippogriff. Shima decided to watch porn on his phone. "Shima .... Shima ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING" Yukio was about to go over the edge. After Shima finally heard him he tried to put away phone but Yukio was to fast and got it from him. "Okumura Sens-" Shima was cut off as Yukio projected his phone's screen for the whole class to see.

This was a mistake in the twins' defense. Shims was watching a video by NataS a famous porn and hentai you tuber. The instant the video was cut on it was a mistake.

It was showing Rin and Yukio fucking each other with Yukio on top. Yukio tried to cut off the video but it still played. All of a sudden a very loud "Teach me Sensei, Teach me" rang out from the screen. Next thing the class saw was Rin's exposed member harding quickly as he turned around and saw Yukio with a great amount of lust on his face.

"Yes baby come for daddy" echoed around the room as Yukio began to thrust faster  At this point the whole class was uncomfortable. Rin and Yukio's blushes rivaled each other when they knew the next part of the ''show''. The next part was truly  **unforgivable.** They started to suck one another's penis' and everything in between. 

Mephisto walked in and told everyone that there was a mission for them to go on but was rudely interrupted by one of Rin's Moans."Ahh~Yuki". Mephisto looked at the screen and said "My they seem to be growing up to fast". Yukio tried again desperate to delete the video and succeed. TO BE CONTUNED

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short i got sick


End file.
